Small pieces of bar soap often go to waste in a person's bathroom as small pieces of soap accumulate and are not efficiently used. Often, people end up throwing away small pieces of bar soap, as it is difficult to wash a person's body once a piece of soap reaches a small size. This is because there is often not enough surface area left on the soap to both hold the piece of soap and also to wash a person's body. Thus, small pieces of soap are often discarded, which is wasteful and expensive.
In today's society, luxury soaps can often be very expensive and wasting small pieces of soap can often result in a person losing hundreds of dollars a year. Thus, it is desirable to provide a device that saves or recycles small pieces of soap.
Known prior art devices include U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0071387 to Aesch, Jr.; U.S. Patent No. 2009/0029891 to Callahan; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0261149 to Mekus; U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,203 to Bahash; U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,386 to Kumar; U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,073 to Berger; U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,270 to Matthews; U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,769 to Dowden et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,824 to Eschette; U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,922 to Clark; U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,387 to Creighton et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,405 to Smith et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,589 to Manderson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,564 to Cerrone; U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,529 to Ibarzabal; U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,537 Collet; U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,157 to Di Giovanna; U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,064 to Satcher; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,122 to Cavanaugh.
However, these prior art devices do not provide an ergonomic apparatus for forming a soap bar that allows for a person to save or recycle small pieces of soap by melting the small pieces of soap and accumulating the small pieces of soap into a replaceable mold that can have various shapes and designs, such that soap bars are created having various designs.
What is desired therefore is an apparatus and method for allowing a person to save or recycle small pieces of soap, and therefore, more efficiently using bar soap and saving money in the process.